Morgroth
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Morgroth are Bypaldians. Physiology Morgroth has teal-colored scaly skin. A pair of small fins are located on the sides of its head. A third fin appears on top of its head. It possesses large, webbed hands with sharp claws on the tip of each finger. Its feet are also webbed and have claws on the tip of each toe. The webbing of its hands, fins, and feet is a light green color. Abilities Morgroth's scaly skin is extremely tough, acting as a natural suit of armor. It also possesses superhuman strength, which it uses alongside its claws to hunt larger prey and fend off other predators. It can even fire a highly pressurized jet of water at foes, akin to Plesioth and Mizutsune. It is an expert swimmer and is just as deadly in the water as it is on land. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Water Giant *Family: Morgroth Habitat Range Morgroth likes to live in areas where water is present. These known areas include the Ancient Forest, Desert, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Misty Peaks, and the Ruined Pinnacle. Ecological Niche Morgroth is a carnivorous beast that hunts for both terrestrial and aquatic prey. On land it hunts large Herbivores such as Aptonoth and Slagtoth, while in the water it hunts for fish and other aquatic creatures such as Epioth and Ludroth. While Morgroth is a predator, it needs to be wary of other predators such as Gobul, Lagiacrus, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Rathalos, among others. Biological Adaptations Morgroth possesses scaly skin, a trait not commonly seen in Bypaldian. Its scales are very similar to those of a fish, being shiny and reflective. It sports webbed hands and feet that help propel it through the water. It also has fins on its head. These fins also help it swim, but they serve to attract mates as males possess larger fins than females, but the size difference is marginal. Popular to contrary belief, Morgroth lacks gills. It breathes with lungs and can hold its breath for a long. For self-defense, it shoots a powerful stream of water similarly to Mizutsune and Plesioth thanks to a special water sac located in its body. Behavior Morgroth is a generally solitary creature, rarely interacting with others of its kind. When it does interact with others, however, it usually fights over territory and/or food. Attacks *'Roar': Morgroth roars when it first sees the hunter. It will also roar every time it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Claw Swipe': Morgroth swipes its claws at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. **'Double Claw Swipe': Morgroth swipes its claws at the hunter twice in a row. Each claw swipe deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Cross Slash': Morgroth slashes at the hunter by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Bleeding. *'Uppercut Slash': Morgroth uppercuts the hunter with one of its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Down Slash': Morgroth performs a downward slash with one of its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'What Goes Up Must Come Down': A combo attack where Morgroth does an Uppercut Slash that's immediately followed by a Down Slash using the other arms. Each attack deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Stomp': Morgroth stamps its foot on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Water Jet': Morgroth shoots a stream of water from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Aether = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Morgroth's head, hands, chest, and tail can be broken. *Morgroth's roar requires Earplugs to block. *When low on stamina Morgroth won't be able to shoot water. It'll feed on herbivores to regain stamina. *In rage mode Morgroth will huff smoke from its mouth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Waterblight Monster